Assassin series RE: A Tale of Demolisher Raphael
by Askre5
Summary: Demolisher Raphael is just about to get a surprise visit for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Story originally written and posted on. 26/12 2006

A Tale of Demolisher Raphael is well as it says a story that centers on Demolisher Raphael, it's a short story and there is a mildly Christmas themed in it but is not the focal point of the story. This story was written while I was still writing the Nightmare Codes, but the events of this story happen some time after TNC.

Version with lyrics is available on Stealthy stories.

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, April O'Neil®, and Splinter® are registered trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Based on characters and comic books created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman.

I do not own them in other words.

This story is written purely as a homage to the Teenage Mutant Turtles and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Viacom International wishes so.

AU turtles are based off the idea of the TMNT.

All other characters like, Clarence, Carl, Tony, Drerra, Akre, Silver and Obsidian are © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

All species including, varjans, Rytonas; rymskas are © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

The story, is copyright © 2006 by Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

 **Fic rated T for possible mild violence, language and mild adult implications.**

 **This story is canon to the Assassin series.**

 **To fully understand this story, being familiar with the Assassin's series is advisable.**

 _Sum: Demolisher Raphael is just about to get a surprise visit for Christmas._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Like every other building, the transportation station for interdimensional travelers was richly decorated for the holidays. December was only a week old and everywhere you went you saw various decorations all over the place and colorful lights. It was not necessarily the busiest season for traveling between worlds. Nevertheless, some of the people that greeted newly arrived always felt the traffic increased a little during it, especially from more alien worlds.

The station was on two levels, one was for people who came walking, that is did not use dimensional travelers but traveling stations instead. The other level was for arriving vehicles. Most of the time you were required, if you came on a car, to have the traveler open a portal to a station instead of just anywhere you wished.

When arriving in a station you presented paperwork, not unlike when you arrive at a new airport in a foreign country. These were small formalities that went smoothly if everything was in order. Usually it was just stopping the car, hand over the papers, get them back and welcome to the dimension.

Most of the working crew of the station paid little attention to the arriving vehicles. Many of them were from other earth-type worlds, thus the cars weren't that unlike what they were used to. Occasionally more technological wonders came through, but that in itself was also very usual. However, this day, the guy at Boot 5 actually took a notice of an arriving car.

It was a black Mercedes and by the looks of the license plate, it seemed to be a government plate. The brown haired station worker frowned a little; usually diplomats came at the capital, not through a regular transport station.

The driver's window slid down to reveal the driver more properly. The man was surprised to learn it was a turtle, olive green and wearing shades. The reptile was dressed in a dark raincoat and a business suit underneath. What also caught the worker's attention was the elderly Asian woman in the passenger seat. Wearing a simple but traditional dress underneath her warm coat.

"Ah… welcome to earth 1984, can I see your papers please," the man said after a second. The unknown turtle quickly and without a word or even looking at him, gave the human the necessary papers.

"Okay… let's see, Agent Hamato Donatello. Private business, unknown date for staying. Well you are from earth 4984 and an IDA member so that's not a problem," the guy said while going over the papers. He noticed that the turtle even had a permission paper for the government vehicle.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here, Mr. Hamato and happy holidays," the worker said and handed the reptile the papers again. Not a word was spoken; the turtle simply closed the window and drove off out of the building. The worker's eyebrow rose slightly in surprise but then shrugged it off and turned his attention to the next car.

* * *

Outside the black car was driving into the city, it was snowing and everything was white all around. So far, neither the turtle nor woman had spoken a word. It was still bright enough for the reptile to keep the shades on, but his thoughtful expression was very visible.

"[You think Lappie is here, my son?]" the woman asked finally once she had taken a glance out of the window. She spoke Japanese and as did the turtle.

"[According to John, yes,]" Donatello nodded. "[But he couldn't give me much details. We need to talk with the General Magistrate of this world.]"

"[And he can help?]" the elder asked.

"[I don't know mother, I hope so,]" the turtle responded.

* * *

"And this does what?" General Magistrate Raphael asked with arms folded. He stood in the hallway in front of what looked like a water-cooler machine. Beside it were two of his General Deputies, Clarence and Carl. Carl was crouching beside the machine, as usual he wore a long black raincoat, a shirt and blue jeans; the Clarence dressed in a more formal business suit and stood on the other side.

"According to this," Clarence said and glanced at the paper he was holding. "It helps keep the water colder."

"It's December, it's snowing outside. It's freezing, why do we need the water colder?" Raphael asked raising one eye-ridge.

"Well you never know," Carl said, shrugging and grinning. He was trying to plug the device in. However, the cord was being uncooperative.

"Clarence," the magistrate glared at the standing man who cleared his throat.

"Well, it is a gift, Raphael," he muttered.

"Yes, from my brother who wears a black mask and goes killing people for money," Raphael growled. "For all we know this could blow up into our faces. And you two want to put it up."

"Well, the old water-tank always sucked, Raph, maybe if this is the genuine thing we finally have a good enough water to offer to customers," Carl said from the floor.

"Carl, we are an interdimensional security force, we don't get customers, we get clients or diplomats to protect or serve," the turtle growled.

"Right of course," Carl didn't drop the grin and finally plugged the machine in.

"Well," the magistrate grunted.

Clarence scratched his head and then found a switch on the machine. The man was about to flip it but first looked at his employer. Raphael shrugged and the human operated the machine. Suddenly a small opening opened on the contraption and out of it poured ice-cold water all over the magistrate.

The two humans stared shocked at their superior officer. General Magistrate Raphael hadn't budged; instead let the whole splash go all over him. The turtle had closed his eyes and slowly opened one eye, glaring daggers at both General Deputies in front of him.

"Um… oh look, a note," Carl said having noticed a piece of paper appearing on the side of the machine. Picking it up he began to read.

"Dear little brother, since you have taken over my duties as the lecturer of the family. I figured it was high time I gave you a proper machine to cool you down. After all, how many times did you tell me to do the same with the speeches? Merry Christmas, your loving older brother Leonardo. PS. I had the ex-emperor fix up the machine for me," Carl read and then glanced up at Raphael. The turtle's mouth was twitching.

"Carl, how did you talk me into showing him this machine?" Clarence nervously fixed the tie on his suit.

"Because you're my loving older brother and would never let your little brother face the wrath of Raphael alone and unarmed?" Carl suggested with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah right, how many guns and tasers are in that raincoat of yours?" his brother whispered between his teeth.

"Eh one or two, neither of which will deter Raphael from assigning me on babysitting duty for the next few years," the raincoat wearing human whispered back.

"Get. That. Damn. Contraption. Out. Of. My. Sight!" the reptile growled finally and stalked off.

The turtle slammed the door to the restroom after himself and grabbed a towel. Raphael began drying off, cursing a certain black masked brother of his to various versions of hell.

Fortunately, most of the water had gone on his head and shirt. He happened to have a spare shirt inside his office. The magistrate waited to take the wet one off until in there. After drying up the worst, the reptile left the restroom. In the hallway he noticed that Clarence and Carl were busy doing what they had been told, getting the water-cooler out.

"The damn thing is heavy," Carl grunted.

"Oh shut up, it was your idea not to dismantle it first," Clarence growled.

Raphael laughed and passed his secretaries desk to enter his office. The turtle proceeded to change into a new shirt, carefully putting the wet one away and out of sight. He was just about to sit down behind his desk when the desk-phone chimed in. The call came down from the reception.

"Yes what is it," he said after pushing a button on the device.

"I'm sorry to call you directly, Raphael, but Maggie didn't respond," the voice of the receptionist from the ground floor addressed him.

"Maggie got a two hour break to finish her Christmas Shopping early, Paula," Raphael said with a smile. "If you want one too, you have to wait until she returns."

"No it's not that, it's just that there are two people here to see you," the receptionist answered chuckling. "Shall I send them up?"

"Sure, who will I be addressing?" the turtle asked. There was a moment's pause while Paula the receptionist was getting the necessary information.

"They are Agent Hamato Donatello and Hamato Shen from earth dimension 4984," she finally told him.

Raphael blinked, there was something eerily familiar with the number he just got. However, the turtle shook his momentarily surprise off quickly.

"Yes, alright, tell them to come up," he then said.

After disconnecting, the magistrate frowned in thought. The turtle glanced at his laptop that displayed an information screen on what program was up. Raphael quickly began working on the machine, calling up other programs and finally ended up with one to search for specific files.

 _I'll be damned._ General Magistrate Raphael frowned when seeing the information he brought up.

On the screen were his files about his very own counterpart, the one more known as The Demolisher. A picture followed that showed the other dark green turtle in his military style outfit and blood-red mask. His resident dimension was called, 'earth dimension 4984'.

 _Wait Hamato Donatello._ His eye-ridges sky rose as he realized who it was he was getting for a visit. A knock on his door got his attention.

"Yes, come in," he said and stood up from his seat.

"Raph? You have visitors." Clarence stood in the door. He stepped aside to let in a turtle and a human woman.

Raphael was momentarily stunned to see the olive green turtle, wearing shades, raincoat and business like suit. The woman wore a dress underneath her coat. The newly arrived turtle assisted the elder out of it and helped her sit when the magistrate offered them to sit down.

"Welcome to earth 1984, I'm Raphael Hamato, General Magistrate for this dimension." The magistrate welcomed them once his visitors were seated.

"So what is it I can do for you," he said while sitting down.

The one who was obviously Donatello pulled out of his raincoat a folder and without saying a word, threw it to the desk. A bit confused Raphael picked it up and opened it. When pulling the files out, he realized it were similar ones and he had about The Demolisher.

"We were hoping you could help us with this. I have been tracking this turtle all the way to this world. We have a strong reason to believe he would be located here," the raincoat-clad reptile said. His voice had a stronger hint of Japanese accent than the magistrate was used to hear from a counterpart of his or his brothers, but when he thought about it, the Demolisher as well spoke with a slight hint of Asian accent in his voice.

The magistrate looked at the files in his hands, then at the ones on his computer. Finally, the turtle glanced at the two off-worlders. Had Donatello arrived alone, the magistrate had immediately figured he was here to arrest his own brother. However, the presence of the woman contradicted that. Unlike the magistrate and many counterparts, Hamato Yoshi and his wife, Hamato Shen, born Tang Shen, had raised the Demolisher in a normal family household. The elder human was obviously the Demolisher's own mother.

"I have met him, on few occasions," Raphael finally responded. That seemed to get the attention of the woman who looked at him, but she remained silent.

"But… what I can tell you is though harder for me to actually confirm or prove," the magistrate said and sighed. "Are you familiar with someone called Leonardo the bounty hunter?"

"Leonardo Hamato, bounty hunter and freelance security guard. Rumored to take assassination contracts and possibly engages in other criminal activities. Is though very popular here in this world and considered a hero. I also believe he is your older brother," Donatello immediately responded.

"Right, you have obviously done your homework," the magistrate said with a grin. "In my encounter with your brother, he has been in the company of my brother. I have reason to believe that the Demolisher is living with Leonardo in his mansion. But I can't prove it though."

"Interesting, hearing Raphael living with anybody named Leonardo and resembles him is almost unbelievable," Donatello said but never changed his expression. Then he turned to his mother and began speaking with her in Japanese.

Raphael cursed his laziness to keep up with his own Japanese knowledge. He thus couldn't understand a word what they said, but he had suspicion about what it was.

"Tell me, General Magistrate, is there anyway to get in contact with your brother, Leonardo?" Donatello finally turned back to the magistrate.

"Erm, that isn't really hard. But whether he will confirm that the Demolisher lives in his house, that's a whole another matter," Raphael answered.

* * *

 _Damn,_ the turtle thought and scratched his head furiously after getting a terrible itch. A cigarette dangled at the corner of his mouth. On the nightstand were several empty beer cans and a full cigarette tray.

The Demolisher sat on his bed and in his arms was his banjo. The blood-red masked turtle was tuning it, slowly trying each string, gritting his teeth at a false tune. The window was open to let the chilly winter air in and the cigarette smell out.

"That's better," he muttered when the string sounded closer to normal. Then the turtle tried a slight melody on the instrument.

Raphael took out the cigarette and put it on the ashtray. He grabbed the only can left on the stand that still contained liquid and drank from it. The turtle belched as he put the can away and began playing a tune on the banjo.

He would have continued but then there was a knock. Growling the turtle stopped playing and glared back. The door opened and his black masked employer was looking in, carrying his usual smirk.

"I apologize for interrupting your banjo session." Assassin Leonardo stepped inside the room. In the entrance, the Demolisher could just make out where Silver and Obsidian peeked in.

"But I just got a very interesting phone call," the black-clad one said, his arms were folded.

"So," the Demolisher snorted and turned his attention back to his instrument.

"It was my brother and it was about you," the assassin continued undaunted. He took a moment to glare around and cringed at the sight of the posters with naked human women.

"Why don't they wear anything?" Silver had entered the room and pointed at the posters.

"You two out!" the assassin snapped and ushered his older son out and the younger one out of the doorway, then he closed the door.

"As I was saying," the black clad turtle snorted and walked to the open window, staring out. "My brother called and said he had interesting visitors in his office."

"Really and that concerns me how?" the Demolisher grunted and began to play another tune on his banjo.

"According to him it was your brother called Agent Donatello and your mother." The assassin turned away from the window. He grinned a little when seeing that the camouflage-pants wearing turtle had frozen in mid play.

 _Donny… and mom?_ The Demolisher's jaw had dropped.

"They want to meet you in other words and well, my brother didn't exactly directly tell me to confirm that you live here or not. But he implied that I am obviously supposed to be the messenger." Leonardo then clarified.

"Why would I want to meet them?" the very-dark green turtle muttered, his grip on the banjo tightened.

"I don't know, I'm just the messenger," the assassin shrugged and began approaching the door intending to leave.

"Wait," the Demolisher said when his employer had the hand on the doorknob. The black-masked turtle let go and glanced at the sitting turtle.

"D-did they say anything else… was something else mentioned I mean…" Raphael sighed and looked down.

"All I know is, I am going to have to give my brother an answer that either you want to talk with them or I have no idea who the Demolisher is," the assassin said.

"No… say you need confirmation that these are indeed them…" the blood-red clad turtle said, he began slowly playing his banjo again.

"Alright, whatever." The assassin shrugged and quickly opened the door.

"Eeep!" Obsidian shrieked as he fell to the floor. Silver just about managed to hold his balance but was leaning dangerously forward, risking tipping over. The two young turtles looked up at their black clad father smiling innocently.

"Right," Leonardo said watching Obi slowly stand up and Silver was beginning to tiptoe away.

"Ok, I can understand the boys but what is your excuse?" The assassin looked up to stare at ex-Emperor Donatello.

"Ah… I… um…" The olive-green turtle who had been standing in front of the door as well scratched his head.

"Never mind," the black-clad turtle said and quickly grabbed Obsidian up before the small turtle could escape away from the entrance.

"Meep! Sil Ah been caught!" he shouted laughing while trying to wiggle free from his father who carried him out to the hallway.

"CHARGE!" Silver came running and promptly latched himself to Leonardo's left leg, trying somehow to bring his much stronger father down that way.

* * *

"We should be getting an answer soon I hope," the magistrate said and leaned in his chair. "It's really not much more I can do."

"We do appreciate it though." Agent Donatello nodded. His mother still refrained from saying too much, in fact so far she had only addressed her son in Japanese.

There was a knock on the door an in walked Carl holding a tray with two cups and one mug. The General Deputy immediately walked to the two off-worlders.

"Tea for our esteemed guests," the deputy said offering the tray. Both Donatello and Shen accepted the cups. Then Carl walked to the desk placing the mug in front of the magistrate. "And coffee for our dear old General Magistrate."

"Thank you, Carl." Raphael nodded and the human left the office.

"How long have you been tracing your brother?" the magistrate asked after everybody had sipped a bit on their drinks.

"About six months now, I took over from where others had given up," Donatello answered with a shrug. "But, my intentions were never to find him to apprehend him."

"Really?" The magistrate had to admit he found that curious, although he had already guessed as much.

"Yes, both I really don't have the authority and lack any papers anyway to do it. Second, my world doesn't seem that interested in getting the Demolisher back. My superiors have him very low on any priority list. Third, I'm searching for him as a brother looking for brother, not agent for a fugitive," the suit wearing turtle explained.

"I can understand that." Raphael nodded, though he was surprised to hear that there was a low priority to apprehend the Demolisher.

"But what about your other brothers, what is their stance?" the dark green turtle inquired. There was a silence now, the magistrate cringed slightly when seeing the sadness come over the woman. Donatello gently took her left hand; she put her right over his.

"That's why I'm looking for my brother," the olive-green turtle whispered quietly. "Because he's the only one I have left."

"Oh, I'm sorry," General Magistrate Raphael quickly said, feeling guilty now for prying like that.

"That's ok, you didn't know and we didn't tell," the other reptile assured him.

The woman began saying something in Japanese, her voice broken. Her son began talking to her soothingly. Raphael sighed, feeling for the poor woman having lost two of her sons, one was a fugitive and really having only one around.

"I won't lie. I know my brother is hardheaded murderer, who has little regard for other people's lives. But he is my brother and it is my duty to inform him of his other brothers' deaths." Donatello glanced at the magistrate who nodded, understanding perfectly.

The phone rang and Raphael quickly picked up the handset. The visitors both stared at him attentivel9y as the magistrate frowned. He was listening to what was said on the other end. Sighing the dark-green turtle looked at them.

"He says he needs a guarantee that you are who you say you are," the magistrate said. Donatello frowned and stood up, letting go of his mother's hands in the process. Then he extended his hand, wanting the handset.

"Hello this is Agent Hamato Donatello, who am I speaking with," the olive-green turtle spoke into the phone once Raphael handed it over.

"The name's Leonardo, bounty hunter," a chilling voice addressed him. Donatello swallowed hard; it was obvious the voice had reminded him of his own Leonardo. "I take it you are Raphael's little brother."

"I am. As for your guarantee that we are who we are, tell him that I still haven't painted the boat yellow like he wanted," the olive-green turtle said.

"That's your guarantee?" Leonardo inquired on the other line.

"That's something that was between me and Lappie ever since he was jailed. I have never had the time to do it," the suit-wearing reptile claimed. There was a stunned silence on the other end, then a mad laughter.

"L-Lappie? A-are you telling me he's called Lappie?" Leonardo said between the laughter fits.

"Within the family, yes," Donatello confirmed. "Address him like that and it will be all the guarantees you need."

"I will let you know later. Won't probably be tonight though." Leonardo still laughed and hung up. The olive green turtle gave the handset back to Raphael.

"He said he would let me know later," Donatello said with a frown. "Just as well, my mother and I should check into the hotel soon."

"Well I'm not surprised, Leo… well he has his own ways of doing things. If he wants to confirm to you that the Demolisher lives with him, he won't be saying it while I'm around," the magistrate told him as he stood up.

Donatello nodded and turned to his mother addressing her. The woman nodded and stood up; the turtle helped her into her coat. General Magistrate Raphael walked them to the entrance of his office and opened the door for them.

"Well, I hope you get to talk with him. But if you need any help, don't hesitate to come and ask," he said as the off-world guests walked out.

"Thank you, we will." Donatello nodded as he supported his mother out of the office.

 _I'm going to call Don, ask him to keep an eye on this process,_ the magistrate thought as he walked back to his desk.

 **End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 27/12 2006

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _The next morning_

"[Here you go mother,]" Agent Donatello said as he helped his mother sit down. They were in the hotel restaurant, preparing to eat breakfast.

"[Thanks my son.]" The elder woman thanked with a small smile. The turtle sat opposite her and the two began eating.

"[I hope we hear something today, I am certain this bounty hunter knows were he is. He did talk like that,]" Donatello mentioned after the two had eaten for a short while.

"[I have faith in you son, you have always strived to keep the family together. Your father would be proud of you if he was still alive,]" his mother said with a slight nod and warm smile. The turtle smiled in turn.

"[Just too bad… Leonardo could never…]" Donatello sighed and shook his head. The woman's smile became more solemn.

"[It really hurt him when Lappie was arrested. He felt betrayed. He always spoke highly of you all, all of his brothers and his whole family. But your brother's arrest, it just… he never could accept it.]" The elder woman shook her head.

Donatello nodded, very familiar with how his oldest brother had been. He had been proud and often came out a bit cold on the outside. However, Leonardo had truly looked highly on his family. It had been a vicious blow to his pride when the Demolisher had been arrested and jailed.

They continued with their breakfast, now each in their own thoughts. Thus they failed to notice the approach of a short little figure. It was a dark green turtle. He was wearing normal clothes for children his age, about four or five years old. The boy stopped by the table, staring at the two adults a bit shyly.

"Excuse me," he whispered. Donatello and Shen looked up and then towards the boy, the older turtle raised an eye-ridge in surprise. The woman smiled at the shy child.

"Yes, what is it, kid?" the olive-green turtle inquired.

"Are you Agant Donatello?" the boy whispered, both eyeing the table and the older reptile at the same time almost.

"I am Agent Hamato Donatello yes," Donatello answered. The boy moved his arms from his back and to the front, revealing an envelope in his tiny right hand.

"Am supposed to give you dis," he whispered and lifted the letter closer to the older turtle.

Frowning Agent Donatello took the letter. Almost the second he had the envelope in his hands, the little boy turned and ran off. The turtle blinked in surprise and then opened the obvious message. For a moment he only read it in silence, the note said:

 _I can arrange a meeting for the one you are looking for. He has reluctantly expressed desire to you meet you._

 _There are terms to this meeting. You cannot carry any guns or other weapons, or nothing that can be used to restrain. No devices that can be traced. You will be picked up when it is time._

 _L._

The turtle folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. He looked at his mother with a grave expression. The older woman stared back with expectations written on her face.

"[A meeting has been arranged,]" he said reaching forward with his left hand to take his mother's right. "[But… mother, this could be dangerous… it does not say where the meeting will be. Are you sure you wish to come.]"

"[I will come,]" she stated firmly. For a moment Donatello felt like trying to talk her out of it, but he knew his mother. She would never accept anything but come along as well.

"[Then we must prepare ourselves, I don't know when this meeting will take place. But we will be picked up,]" the turtle said and they both rose up from the table.

* * *

Demolisher Raphael lay in his bed; he was only dressed in his camouflage pants and nothing else. His hands were placed under his head and the turtle was staring transfixed at the tiled ceiling. His mask and shotgun cartridge strap hung on the bedpost. His boots were on the floor near the bed.

 _Why now,_ he thought and frowned heavily. _Why come at all. I've been gone for so long, figured they had forgotten all about me by now._

* * *

 _"All rise!" Was announced and everybody in the courtroom did. The Military personnel forming the court-marital walked in. The president of the court stood in front of his table, staring down where the accused stood._

 _"Colonel Hamato Raphael, do you have anything to say before this Court-Martial reads its verdict," he said, staring at the accused turtle in the Marine Corps uniform._

 _"No," the turtle responded staring the judges straight in the eyes._

 _"Colonel Hamato Raphael, you have been found guilty of involuntary manslaughter, causing the death of eight civilians in an unauthorized explosive experiment. Additionally you have been found guilty of smuggling and selling of illegal arms," the president of the court began._

 _The turtle never faltered, he kept staring at his judges. From behind, he could hear his mother break into tears where she and his brothers stood. Raphael could hear Donatello trying to calm her down. However, he kept staring forward._

 _"You will be dishonorably discharged from service and stripped of all ranks. You are hereby sentenced to spend 30 years in Bay Military Prison. You will not be eligible for parole for seven years…"_

 _Raphael really had stopped listening; all he did was staring forward. In his mind he was cursing his bad luck, his so called partners for ratting him out and most of all he cursed the civilians who had wandered into the area the experiments had taken place. Those had been the reasons for his arrest. Had they not been there, he would be a free turtle._

 _He barely noticed the two military officers who forced his hand behind his clothed carapace and cuffed him. Then he was turned to be led out of the courtroom. As Raphael was led away, he could finally glance at his family._

 _His mother was heartbroken, sitting now and crying bitterly. Donatello stood by her side, one hand on her shoulder and talked soothingly to her. He did look up to stare sadly at his brother. Michelangelo was standing next to them, when Raphael's eyes met with him the blue-greenish turtle shook his head. He was obviously disappointed._

 _Then the Demolisher was face to face with his own attorney. The one who had spent weeks defending him, trying to prove that he was innocent. There he stood, Commander Hamato Leonardo, his basic green brother in his Navy uniform. The older turtle stared at the younger one completely expressionless._

 _"If… If father was still alive…" Leonardo said between his teeth._

 _Raphael didn't respond, the officers prepared to take the prisoner away. The commander stopped them by putting one hand on his brother's shoulder. His expression had changed; he was now seething in anger._

 _"You… are no brother of mine! I hope you rot in there!" the turtle growled and let go of the shoulder. Raphael was led stunned out of the courtroom._

* * *

Growling the Demolisher dried a tear from the corner of his eye that had dared trying to break free. The turtle rose slightly up to sit in the bed. He grabbed his cigarette pack and fished one out of it.

As the very-dark green turtle lit the cigarette, he eyed around the room. He hadn't spent that long time in jail, but it had been long enough. Only Donatello and his mother came for a visit. He had always found it a bit odd, the Demolisher had been sure they had all disowned him.

But no, his mother was counting the days until he would be eligible for a parole. Donatello gave him full update on what was happening with the family and friends, even if it was Leonardo. The commander had become rather distant after the whole trial. Then Raphael's time in jail had been cut short.

 _Of course they never found out that my dealings reached a bit further out than just our own dimension. My reputation had reached a little further than I had intended,_ he thought and held now the lit cigarette between his fingers, the hand resting on his knee.

* * *

 _"Will you SHUT UP!" the Demolisher growled and hit the bed above his, but his cellmate who was a mutant horse paid it no attention. Kept singing with his walkman._

 _'Arrrrrg,' the turtle snarled and put his pillow over his ears in attempt to drown out the noise. Unfortunately, none of the other prisoners seemed to mind this solo._

 _Suddenly it quieted down. Thinking the other inmate had finally relented to his demands; the turtle sighed in relief and removed the pillow. He gave the bed above one more kick for good measures._

 _"That's better, now shut up from now on," Raphael grunted._

 _"He'll be shutting up for about 24 hours." An oddly familiar voice informed him. There was though a more chilling tone to it._

 _"Huh?" Raphael looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. In front of his jail-cell stood a turtle clad in black. The basic green color would almost tell him that this was his own brother Leonardo but there was something off._

 _"Demolisher Raphael?" the mystery turtle inquired and used an obviously stolen keycard to open the door to the cell and walked in._

 _"That's right… is that you Leo?" Raphael asked still trying to wrap his brain around the doppelganger. The black clad turtle laughed._

 _"Well yes and no. My name is Leonardo but I am an assassin and bounty hunter and in the need of the service of a demolition expert," Leonardo said with a large grin. "Money is no problem; I can pay you very well."_

 _"Well, there is just one problem. I'm in jail, I am not expecting to get out for at least five and half year," the Demolisher grunted. "If I'm that lucky to get parole."_

 _"Unfortunately I need you now, I can't wait for five and half year." The other reptile shrugged carelessly. Then he suddenly pulled a device out of his black utility belt and threw it at the wall._

 _"You might want to duck," the assassin advised as he flung himself to the floor, just at that moment there was an explosion and the wall crumbled to dust._

 _"HOLY HE…" the Demolisher rose up from where he had been thrown to the floor. Then he looked at the black clad turtle who had once more risen and was smirking madly._

 _"I figured that the Demolisher would want to escape with a blast." He chuckled and picked up a strange calculator looking device. "But we won't be going through there, that's just to give them something to scratch their head over."_

 _"What the…" Raphael blinked when the black dimensional portal opened in front of them._

 _"Well, do you take the job or not? I kind of need to know where I can get laser bombs, plus I'll need someone to put them up and stuff like that," the assassin said and gestured to the portal. "Don't worry, do a fine job and nobody will ever discover where you are and you will never have to sit in jail again."_

 _"Well… alright," the Demolisher agreed and glanced around. "Beats rotting in here. Who the hell are you anyway?"_

 _"I just told you, Leonardo, Assassin and Bounty hunter." The black-masked one did a mock bow._

* * *

 _I have to admit… the assassin treats me more as a brother than my Leonardo did,_ the Demolisher thought and killed the cigarette on the ashtray on his nightstand.

He remembered his first job for the assassin. It was acquiring laser bombs and then rig up a whole factory/warehouse with it. The Demolisher hadn't asked, though the placement of some of the bombs had been strange. One was under a cradle and few went under an assembly line. Some of the wirework had then to be connected to set of chains.

Once that was all done, he was shipped off to that ranch where he had to wait. The company hadn't exactly been the usual one. Ex-Emperor Donatello was then recently arrived himself. The olive-green turtle ignored him completely and kept himself busy in his lab.

The Demolisher had always felt a little more uncomfortable that the former emperor looked like his brother than the assassin. It was just uncanny to see a sadistic and evil version of Don, more so than Leonardo in his mind.

Then again, he rarely got a chance to ponder too much about it. After staying on the ranch for a while, the Assassin brought four prisoners. After the whole mess around that was over the Demolisher figured he better just follow the flow, even if it meant playing an uncle to the two clones. The assassin didn't seem to mind suddenly housing two off-world turtles, probably as long as they did their job when required.

The turtle was brought out of his thoughts when there was a soft knock on his door. Raphael frowned and wondered if he should pretend being asleep. He really was in no mood to be talking with anyone.

"Yeah what is it," he finally said. The door opened a crack and he could spot the dark bluish-green boy peeking in.

"Unca Raph?" Silver addressed him and opened now the door more properly.

"What'd ya want Sil?" the Demolisher grunted, but no matter the rudeness in his voice, that never deterred Silver. The boy was brave almost to a fault, even sometimes daring to challenge his father.

"You really have a mommy?" the boy asked staring at the older turtle curiously.

"Why do you ask, kid?" Raphael grunted and sat up in the bed, dropping his feet to the floor.

"Just because," Silver shrugged. "Obi and Tony are going to pick dem up. Your bruther and mommy."

 _Oh crap, forgot that._ The Demolisher palmed his face with one hand. He had been so sunken into the past; he had momentarily forgotten the present.

"You were really called Lappie?" Silver was now inside the room, right in front of the older turtle. Raphael ground his teeth and growled when hearing the family nickname.

"Yes kid… I was called Lappie," he glared the child who didn't seem too phased about the previous growl.

"Why?" Sil asked undaunted.

"That's none of yer business, now get out!" the Demolisher snapped and pointed at the door. Many children might have been startled and run off, but Silver only put on a very stubborn face and folded his arms. Then almost in a huff, he turned and walked out.

 _I swear that kid is becoming more like me with every passing day,_ The turtle growled and shook his head. He dressed into his boots and put on the mask. Then the Demolisher exited his bedroom as well, being careful to lock the door after himself.

He saw where Silver was heading now down the hallway and towards the stairs to the ground level. Not really knowing why, Raphael followed him and spotted the boy run towards the kitchen. Wondering if he had maybe upset the kid, the turtle followed half expecting to find Silver crying.

"Soda, soda, soda, soda!" The Demolisher heard chanted as he approached the doorway.

 _I guess I didn't upset him,_ the turtle thought as he entered the large kitchen and saw Silver running in circles around the ex-emperor.

"Silver!" the former overlord said sternly. That caused the boy to come to a halt, grinning mischievously at his other uncle.

"You know where the sodas are, you can pick one can," the olive-green turtle told him then more gently. Silver gave a victory shout and rushed towards the refrigerator.

The ex-Emperor shook his head, continued towards the kitchen table and sat down. In his hand was a mug filled with steaming coffee. Donatello didn't give any indications he had noticed the Demolisher at all.

"So, where is Fearless," Raphael asked and walked to the coffee pot to get himself coffee. Silver had finished getting himself a soda can and was running with it to the table.

"In the training room last I heard," the former overlord responded. He was sunken into reading a newspaper. "Tony and Obsidian are going to pick up your mother and brother."

"Yes, I know," the Demolisher grunted and glanced at Silver. The dark bluish-green turtle was busy drinking his drink. Raphael walked towards the table but didn't sit down.

"It should be happening any minute now," the chilly voice of the assassin addressed them. Into the kitchen walked the black-masked turtle. "I hope you're ready, Lappie."

"I told you not to call me that!" the Demolisher snarled turning towards his smirking employer.

"Tony and Obi delivered the message few hours ago. They are now waiting and allowing your mother and brother to make the necessary preparations. You will be meeting them in the living room and we promise not to disturb the meeting," Leonardo explained as if he hadn't heard the blood-red masked turtle.

"Is that satisfactory? I kind of figured your mother wouldn't like some of the pictures you hang up in your room," the assassin said never dropping the smirk.

"Yeah, sure whatever," the Demolisher grunted and sipped from his mug, then he walked out of the kitchen and headed for the living room.

* * *

"[Hm, he said we would be picked up. But how will we know who picks us up,]" Agent Donatello wondered as he and his mother walked down into the lobby.

"[Trust your instincts my son, they have served you well,]" Shen said nodding.

They continued to walk across the richly decorated lobby. Everything was being prepared for Christmas. Even a large tree had been put there in the middle. It had stopped snowing but outside everything was white. People, who hadn't done it this morning, were now busy sweeping of their cars.

"[You would almost think in a different world, things would be different,]" the turtle noted when they stepped outside. His mother just shrugged, she seldom went to other worlds. The familiar sight was welcoming for her.

 _Now just how do we know when or even where we will be picked up? He knew where we were staying obviously._ Donatello glanced around.

He had figured this would happen today, especially with the note brought by the boy. As the turtle remembered the child, his attention was brought to a black car parked in front of the hotel. It was a convertible but the roof was up so snow and the cold was kept out. The window in the backseat was down; leaning out of it was the child.

The dark green turtle boy was now warmly dressed, in a coat, a cap and mittens. The child huddled a little when seeing that he had been spotted. Then he smiled and gave a short wave. Agent Donatello looked at his mother who had spotted the child as well. She smiled and waved back.

"Hamato Donatello and Hamato Shen?" a male voice addressed them from behind. Both turned to see a young dark haired man. His expression was neutral and he wore a long coat that was closed and gloves.

"And you are?" Donatello asked in turn.

"My name is Tony Roran, I am to bring you to meet the one you want to meet," the human said and then gestured to the black car. "If you would follow me."

The olive-green turtle and his mother turned once more to the vehicle. The man was already approaching it, telling the child to sit down properly in his booster seat. The boy complied happily. Once the kid had been strapped in, the man opened the passenger seat offering it to the older woman. Donatello had to sit in the backseat with the boy. Tony then drove off to an unknown heading.

Usually if he was not driving, Donatello stared outside taking notes of the surroundings. His mother often paid very little attention to it, especially in a car. Now in her old age she had the habit of falling asleep if the drive was long.

"Mistah," a tiny voice addressed him. Looking away from the window, he glanced at the child. The boy was staring wide-eyed at him.

"Whut is your name?" the kid asked curiously.

"Hamato Donatello," the olive-green turtle responded, he recalled having told his name before to the child, but figured that at his young age the boy had forgotten. He took a moment to look more carefully at the child. He found the features on him unfamiliar; the beak was wide and pudgy.

"Ahm Obsidian," the kid proudly announced clasping his hands together.

"Your name is Obsidian?" Donatello frowned, that was probably with the more unusual names he had heard on a child. Nevertheless, the boy nodded to confirm it.

"Yup and my big bro is named Silver," Obi then told him.

"I see." The olive-green one raised an eye-ridge. Suddenly the boy looked out of the window and lit up; gasping in anticipation when seeing it was snowing once more.

"I luv snow," he said turning back to Donatello for a moment, before he looked back outside. Obsidian patted the window glass with the mitten-covered hand.

"I luv lightings and thunder too." The boy yet again looked at the older turtle, whose attention to the outside was disrupted once more.

"You do," Agent Donatello said, sighing inwardly.

"Yes, pretty lights and big boom!" The boy threw out his hands to emphasis the thunder noise.

Donatello shook his head; so far the child had done a very effective job to turn his attention from the outside. So well that he really had no good idea where the car was heading. The turtle could now see they were outside the city. The olive-green reptile frowned and glanced back at Obsidian. The boy was now staring out at the snow.

 _Wait a minute… first he has a kid deliver the message. Then that child is our identification to know who are picking us up. Now this child had distracted me to see the road…_ Donatello leaned a bit forward and did confirm that his mother had indeed dozed off.

"Why are these precautions being taken?" the turtle finally asked Tony.

"Precautions, sir?" The man glanced into the rear mirror for a second but then returned his attention to the road.

"Never mind." Donatello knew better than even trying to inquire further. He had dealt with overly cautious people before. The reptile would never get straight answers if he tried.

"Look." Obi perked up in his seat and pointed. The older turtle glanced outside and saw now a large black mansion. It was covered with lights and Christmas decorations.

Tony drove through a steel gate and parked the car right in front of the steps of the large house. He exited the vehicle first. Donatello leaned forward to rouse his mother before stepping out of the car. The human man opened the door for Shen and helped her climb out. Then he opened the door for Obsidian and helped him unbuckle.

Donatello walked around the convertible to stand beside his mother. Obi was already running up the steps and towards the front doors. Tony entered the car again and drove off after another road. The olive-green turtle supported her mother up the steps and towards the now open doors.

"Did you have fun in town with Tony." They heard a voice say inside. Donatello recognized it from the phone call yesterday.

"Yup," they heard Obsidian answer. The boy came into view. Crouched in front of him was a turtle clad in black. He was helping the child out of his winter clothes.

"Welcome to my house," the black-masked reptile said once Donatello and his mother were inside. He rose up and Obsidian hurried off. The boy spotted where Silver was peeking from the kitchen entrance and promptly ran off into that direction.

"I'm Leonardo, bounty hunter by trade and security guard." The assassin smiled and approached the newcomers.

"I am Hamato Donatello and this is my mother Hamato Shen," the olive-green turtle introduced himself and the old woman. Donatello was momentarily taken aback to see the empty hole where Leonardo's left eye should have been.

"[And I believe you are here to see your other son.]" The assassin looked at the elder human with a smile, addressing her in Japanese. That caught her immediate attention.

"[Just follow me.]" The black-masked turtle gestured them to follow him and began walking further into the mansion.

Donatello took a deep breath and with his mother followed the black-clad reptile. He led them through a hallway that ended on double doors. With a slight push they opened and the three entered a big living room, but the lights and the Christmas decoration was not what grabbed their attention.

It was the blood-red masked turtle standing by one of the windows. On a small table near him was a coffee mug. Donatello and Shen were left in the living room with him; the assassin disappeared and closed the door behind himself. They were now alone with the Demolisher.

 **End chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 29/12 2006

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"[You shouldn't have come here,]" Raphael said and turned away from the window.

They still stood by the door, his brother and mother. It was as if the two were still taking it in that this was indeed their Raphael. Finally, Hamato Shen stepped forward, first only one step but then she rushed over the whole living room towards her son. Before The Demolisher knew it, the old woman had grabbed him in an air-choking hug.

For a second Raphael wasn't sure what to do, it's been years since he had last hugged his mother, but even with his hardened attitude and general behavior, he couldn't just push her away. So instead, the Demolisher put his arms around Shen in a hug. He could feel that she was holding back the tears.

"[So, it is really you,]" Donatello addressed him as the other turtle approached slowly.

"[Yeah, it's me, Donny,]" Raphael grunted and separated from his mother. Suddenly he was slapped in the face.

"[Ow, mom!]" The Demolisher rubbed his sore cheek eyeing his mother warily.

"[This is for keeping us worried for so long and for breaking out of the prison,]" his mother said sternly but was visibly upset.

"[Look, I was busted out I did not break out on my own,]" the blood-red masked turtle stated and got ready to be slapped again. However, Donatello had now arrived and grabbed for their mother before she could.

"[Mother, please, sit down,]" the olive-green one whispered calmly to the shaking old woman. She finally relented to sit down in the nearby couch. Donatello sat down beside her. Both stared now at Demolisher who was rubbing his forehead tiredly before getting seated himself in an armchair.

"[Why my son?]" Shen cried, the tears were now slowly crawling down. "[Why did you leave us? Why did you break out?]"

Raphael quietly muttered something unheard. His brother and mother still kept their questioning stares on him. The blood-red clad one had to admit, that right now he would have been quite satisfied to never have met them at all.

"[Like I said, I didn't break out on my own. I was busted out,]" the Demolisher grunted, avoiding looking in his family's direction.

"[By who? This bounty hunter who lives here?]" Donatello asked frowning.

"[I cannot answer that, all you need to know is that… my reputation expanded outside our own world,]" Raphael grunted, causing his brother to actually look surprised and confused.

"[But… Lappie.]" The olive-green turtle ignored the scowl he got when using the family nickname. "[Y-You were arrested and jailed before we made any contact with the IDA.]"

"[Yeah well, the people I met weren't squeamish about that fact,]" the Demolisher grunted folding his arms now.

 _I really need a beer right now._ Raphael cringed a little when seeing that their mother had begun crying for real now. Donatello spent now the next few minutes calming Shen down.

"[You used to be such a good boy, Lappie,]" the broken voice of his mother addressed him now. The Demolisher sighed and reluctantly looked at his upset mother.

"[Yes you were unruly as any child can be, but you were never a bully. You had such a high respect from the people who called you their friend. Why have you changed so much my son?]" Shen asked in a hoarse whisper.

 _I was never a bully because it was no challenge beating up the geeks. The bullies put up more of a fight,_ Raphael corrected his mother in his mind. Outwardly he just shook his head.

"[Mother… I just am who I am,]" the very dark-green turtle stated simply. Then he narrowed his eyes on them. "Is that why you came looking for me? To ask me that?""

"[Well… yes and no,]" Donatello said, he used his left hand to hold his mother's right. His brother raised an eye-ridge in confusion when the olive-green turtle became even sadder.

"[Raphael… we are the only ones left. Leonardo and Michelangelo… they are dead.]" The last three words came out in a broken whisper.

Demolisher Raphael blinked as it sunk in what he had just been told. For some odd reason, the blood-red masked one had always figured he would go first. Not his brothers, at least not those particular ones. He didn't show any outside expression, his mother had covered her face with one hand trying to control her emotions.

"[How?]" he finally asked still trying to figure out how to react. The turtle was just too shocked to even really show any reactions at the present time. It took a moment for Donatello to begin speaking.

"[Leonardo… well he died probably the way he would have preferred, while on duty. There was a fire in the aircraft carrier he was serving on. It went out of control and they had to evacuate. However, three crewmen were stuck below. Leonardo tried to get to them. Only four people were killed in that fire. Leonardo and those three crewmen he tried to rescue,]" the olive-green one told him.

 _Always the hero._ The Demolisher refrained from rolling his eyes and waited to hear more from his brother.

"[Mike, well he… you know how he always was.]" Donatello shook his head and hung his head sighing deeply.

"[Daredevil, overly curious, hyperactive,]" his brother began counting up.

"[No not that. If he got sick, he never admitted it,]" the olive-green one said.

"[Oh yeah, hardly would admit it if he got a bruise…]" The Demolisher stopped as it came to him what his brother meant. "[Wait, he got sick?]"

"[Yes… in fact he was sick before you disappeared. We just didn't know about it, because he didn't let us know, he went into therapy in secret. We didn't find out until few months ago. Then it was too late, the therapy didn't work for him. Michelangelo died of leukemia just few weeks ago.]" Donatello was visibly gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes tight to stop the tears.

Raphael first now showed real surprise on his face. His jaw dropped for a second but then closed again. For a moment, he had absolutely no idea what to say or do. He just stared at what was left of his family. Shen had once more lost control of her emotions and Donatello was trying to calm her down. He was having difficult time controlling his own.

"[Is that why you came… to tell me that… they are dead?]" The Demolisher finally asked, suddenly his expression hardened. "[The two brothers, who cared so much about me that one disowned me and the other never even visited me in the prison.]"

"[Lappie…]" Don was cut short when his brother growled and rose up from the chair.

"Don't call me Lappie!" the turtle snapped but in English. He stalked to the window and stared out of it.

"Lappie is dead. He hasn't been alive for a very long time!" the Demolisher growled never turning to look at his stunned family.

"I have been the Demolisher for the past few years. I haven't exactly been the good soldier boy I used to be. You really want to know what I have been up to?" Raphael whirled around, his face in an ugly scowl.

"I have been brutally torturing people, participating in criminal schemes of so massive scale that my own previous smuggling attempts sound legal. None other than Akre himself has noticed my name; I'm no small time crook here. My crimes are not some minor burglary. I'm close to the top and there is no going back. And hearing those two are dead… well good riddance to bad rubbish!" the Demolisher snarled and began stalking towards the living room doors.

"Raphael!" Donatello rose up but just missed his brother smash open the doors and leave.

Agent Donatello stared after his brother stunned over the strong reaction they had received from him. Then the turtle hung his head and sunk back in the couch. Carefully he gathered his crying mother into his arms, talking soothingly to her. He had to admit though that he wasn't terribly surprised over the end results.

"I'm starting to see where Silver gets his door slamming impressions," a voice was heard muttering few minutes later. Donatello glanced back and saw the assassin standing in the living room doorway, regarding the broken doors.

"I take it the meeting didn't go quite as planned, did it?" Leonardo turned his attention to Donatello and Shen who still sat on the couch.

"Can we be taken back to the hotel?" the olive green turtle requested simply.

"Sure, I'll have Tony ready the car," the assassin said and disappeared out of the doorway.

"[Come mother… there is nothing we can do here,]" Donatello whispered to his mother and together they slowly rose up from the couch.

* * *

"HYAA!" Silver shouted his leg kicked upwards. Beside him, Obsidian did a similar move just without shouting.

"That's not high enough," the assassin snapped. "Do the kata again."

"Aw man." Sil sulked but then began the exercise again. His brother obediently and without complain did so as well.

Assassin Leonardo walked around them, watching their every movement like a hawk. He frowned a little occasionally but was otherwise silent. His sons were soon close to the end and had to kick at a certain height. So far, they had never completely gotten this exercise correct.

Nevertheless, the black-clad turtle was determined to get them through it. He had been training them for well over a year and a half now. Obsidian had been surprisingly quick to adapt to the trainings and was soon, despite his young age, on a similar level and Silver. The older boy had been a bit slower to learn, mostly thanks to his stubbornness.

"HYAA!" Silver once more shouted as he and Obsidian kicked.

"Better," their father said nodding, but the boys hope that they were free were quickly dashed. "Again."

Silver grumbled and reluctantly began the kata again. Obi sighed quietly but otherwise did not complain and began once more to exercise. Their father continued to watch, one hand stroking his chin thoughtfully.

His mind diverted for a moment to this day's events. Tony had returned the Demolisher's family back to the hotel without incident, but the blood-red masked turtle had locked himself inside the explosion lab far below the mansion. Leonardo had of course the master key and could unlock it, but for now the black-masked turtle figured he would allow his employee to vent in peace.

Looking now at his sons again, the turtle saw that they were once more close to finishing the kata. He nodded in satisfaction, especially when they finished with a very high kick.

"Good, very good," he said. "Kneel."

The two boys instantly knelt on training mat. Their father stepped forward, still regarding them thoughtfully. Silver was biting his lips in anticipations, hoping probably as well that the training would be over soon. Obi was restraining a yawn, this had been a long day and the boy was getting tired.

"The kata you have been performing is a basic foundation for another one," the assassin began and was now circling the boys. "You are though too young currently to begin on that one. It is a very advanced form."

He stopped in front of them and backed away a bit. Suddenly the black-masked turtle began what looked to be the beginning of the very kata the boys had been doing. But the speed was greater and suddenly it came much more complicated. The boys' jaws dropped when seeing the speed their father performed the exercise. It ended on a very high kick, Silver winched when seeing the angle the leg had gone up in. Leonardo lowered it without any effort and now stood once more regarding his sons with his only eye.

"You have both been doing well, you are both ready for the next step of your training," the assassin said. Both Silver and Obsidian perked up when hearing that.

"And that is not all, I think you two deserve an early Christmas present," Leonardo said with a grin, not very surprised that his sons grinned now very wide.

"Just stay where you are," the black-clad one said and walked further off into the training room. Silver and Obsidian felt it took way to long for him to return with something in his arms.

"So far you have only trained in whatever was available," their father said as he approached and knelt down in front of his sons. "It's time for uniforms."

The two boys both gasped, so far they had only been clad in normal t-shirts and common looking shorts when training. Now they were presented their own uniforms. Leonardo placed a bundle in front of each of them.

"Silver, you will be wearing the color of your name, as will you Obsidian," the assassin told them and smiled now. "Now go on, get dressed."

The boys grabbed their bundles and rushed off to change. They hurried back now clad in their very own individual color. Both were in custom made shorts and shirts, as well they now had masks that went over their head. As Leonardo had told them, Sil's uniform was silver in color and Obi's was obsidian.

"When you get older, you will add to your uniform. You will get gloves and sandals and pads," the black-masked one explained to them and rose up. His sons stood now in a straight line in front of him.

"Tomorrow you will begin simple weapon exercises with training weapons. Training is over for today," Leonardo said and bowed. His sons did so in turn, then once dismissed they rushed off to go and play before it was bedtime.

The assassin followed them out of the training room; he closed and locked it but headed into a different direction than the boys. His direction was down to ground level and towards a steel door. It was locked and marked with a warning sign. Leonardo unlocked the door and when opening it saw long steps leading down.

The black-clad turtle closed the doorway and locked it. Then he began descending the steps. In the distance, he could hear the faint sounds of explosion. As the reptile got further down, he could also hear a loud scream before the air was filled with a loud booming sound.

Leonardo grabbed earmuffs from a shelf when he finally came all the way down and put them on. Then he approached another steel door that was locked. The turtle unlocked it with his own set of keys. Just as he did, there was a loud explosion.

 _Who would have thought this vault would come in handy as an explosive lab,_ the assassin thought as he stepped into the room.

He could see the Demolisher standing by a table that was getting empty of grenades but was full of empty beer cans. Nearby was a full box of more beer. It took no expert to see that the blood-red masked turtle was drunk.

"YAAAAAAYRRG!" the turtle roared as he threw the last grenade as far as he could in his current state.

"I'm going to have to have a crew come and make sure this room isn't coming apart," Leonardo observed. Explosive lab or not, it wouldn't be able to take continuous punishment.

"What'd'ya want?" the other turtle snarled and threw the empty beer cans off the table in search for more explosives. For once the Demolisher had none left, not even on his belt. He stumbled towards the box and picked up another can from it.

"Just making sure that you aren't demolishing the foundations from under us," the assassin said and casually walked closer, he removed the earmuffs. His drunken employee had managed to open the can and was drinking from it.

"And what if I am," Raphael growled and squeezed the still half-full beer can. The alcoholic liquid spilled out as the container was crushed, but the turtle paid it no mind.

"Don't tell me you are that upset at meeting your mom and little brother again," Leonardo said and folded his arm, looking very unimpressed at the other reptile.

"What the HELL were they coming here for?" The Demolisher growled and threw the ruined beer can at the nearby wall. Then he hammered his fist on the table. As it was made of metal, it didn't break but there was now a very visible dent on it.

 _Now I know why 'his majesty' wanted this table made of steel._ Leonardo raised an eye ridge for a moment but dropped it back down soon afterwards.

"Did they really think I would CARE?" his employee shouted and hammered fist again on the table, it was beginning to look bent now.

"Did they honestly think, that I would give a shit that this 'stick-up-my-ass' Leonardo I used to call my brother was dead or that this careless idiot Michelangelo was too!" the Demolisher snarled, his right hand had managed to cut itself and was bleeding a bit.

"Apparently they did," the assassin said and began examining the glove on his right hand. Then he dusted off imaginary dust from his shirt while looking at the seething Demolisher. "And I think you do."

"What did you say?!" Raphael snarled and glared at his employer. Leonardo was shaking his head and rolling his eye.

"Look Raphael, you may not show any remorse to those you consider strangers. But when it comes to your family, you become rather protective. If you didn't care, then you wouldn't be drinking your brains out to try and convince yourself that you don't care," the assassin told him and shrugged. "If you didn't care, you would have laughed into their faces when they told you that your brothers were dead."

"What do you know!" the Demolisher growled and charged fully intending to attack the black-clad turtle.

The assassin quickly sidestepped and easily tripped the drunken turtle. Raphael fell face first to the ground and was pinned down there. The assassin used one knee to keep him down and held his hands behind the carapace. Normally the Demolisher would be stronger, but he was drunk and not in full control of his movements. In addition, Leonardo had many years experience restraining physically strong individuals.

"I know plenty, Raphael. You see, unlike me, you have not done a single thing to your family except the shocking revelation that you are a criminal. Not once have you physically harmed them and by the looks of it, you didn't even want them to know you were criminal. You seek out to protect them from who you really are," the black-masked turtle almost hissed down to his struggling employee.

"If that was not the case, your brother wouldn't be looking for you simply to give you the sad news that your other brothers are dead. He wouldn't also have allowed his mother to tag along. Hell I doubt she would have come along. But no, she came, even hugged you and scolded you for leaving. They were ready to take you back with open arms, despite what you have done," Leonardo continued and was grinning now. He let go of the Demolisher when the blood-red clad one stopped struggling.

"I don't know why you still bother to hang around here. Sure I pay you, offer you a place to stay. I admit you have provided some 'family atmosphere' to my sons. But honestly, unlike ex-Emperor Donatello, you have the least reasons to hide here." The assassin rose up and backed away. Raphael just lay still, breathing heavily.

"You are bad tempered, foul mouthed and hard drinking womanizer. But damn, Raphael, you, unlike me, still care about your family, no matter how many drinks you take to try and make you think you don't." the black-clad turtle shook his head.

"I shouldn't have met them," finally the Demolisher said something. He slowly rolled to his back and sat up unsteadily. He covered his face with his hands, rubbing it gingerly.

"I should have just refused to meet them. Or have you tell them I was dead or something." Raphael sunk his hands back down and gritted his teeth.

"Oh believe me, the 'I'm dead' routine hardly ever works," the assassin said and rolled his eye.

"You're right… I never wanted them to know. I still don't want them to know. My mother was happier that way. Guess it's too late now… I lost it, told them a bit what I have been really doing." The Demolisher sighed.

"Yeah well, they were bound to find out one way or another anyway," Leonardo said with a shrug.

"Donny… and mom… they were all I had left after I was arrested. Leonardo disowned me and Mike apparently didn't care that much either…" Raphael sunk his head. "Dad… he died fortunately long before I was arrested."

"I could always talk with Don, about anything. It didn't matter what it was, find a subject and you talk with him about it. Paint the boat? Sure let's talk about painting the boat. Fix the garage? Why not, how can we fix it? We talked about anything. Leonardo could never talk about anything except if he felt it was something important. Mike never if it didn't interest him." The Demolisher began unsteadily to rise up.

"And mom, I'm not sure if she's capable of hating. She forgives and forgets. She always seems to… I don't know… understand…" Raphael stared for a moment at the floor and then looked at the assassin. "But Leo and Mike… for Mike the world was supposed to revolve around him, Leo was only business and nothing else."

 _Fascinating._ The assassin yawned but the Demolisher didn't notice. He was rubbing his temples now with both hands.

"What time is it?" Raphael asked.

"About nine," Leonardo said and eyed his watch that was hidden under his black glove. "Why?"

"Can you drop me off somewhere?" the Demolisher said.

"Riight, do I really want to know where you want to be dropped?" The assassin cringed a bit.

"There is only one place where I can meet her outside of those damn spaceships, hope she's there," the blood-red clad turtle grunted and began walking unsteadily towards the steel door.

 _Her?_ Leonardo seldom heard the Demolisher actually sound like he was talking about someone specific.

* * *

 **Another dimension, unknown location**

It was one of those bars you just don't willingly step into unless you are fully capable of fighting back if you end up in a fight. There were aliens of so many varieties that their names probably had a representative for each letter in the alphabet.

In one corner of the bar, sitting by a table was a creature that didn't seem like the type to be sitting there. She was thin and clad in skintight leather cat-suit. She had leather boots with high heels and a belt that was silver in color, on it was what looked like a gun of some type. Although humanoid she was wolfish in look, and her body was furry. It was a rymska, a female one to be exact.

With her sat two other creatures, much, much larger and probably the reason she was being left alone. These beings were wolfish as well but didn't look to be of the same species. Their facial features were sharper, and unlike the rymska, they only wore shorts and walked on their toes. These two were varjans and the bodyguards of the smaller wolfoid. One was a female and wore a tank top to cover her breasts.

"I swear this has been the most boring month I know of," the rymska female said in a bored tone. One hand was under her cheek and the other held a glass of some unknown liquid. Her bodyguards said nothing, as a rule they didn't speak unless directly spoken too.

"I'm not expecting shipments until at least a week," the woman grunted and leaned back in the chair, she began examining the nails on her furry fingers. Then she sneered, threw the glass back to the table and banged her head on the tabletop "Arrrg, I hate downtime."

Suddenly the male varjan perked his ears and glanced into one direction. Then he eyed his partner and nodded into a direction. The female varjan narrowed her eyes, glanced over and smirked a bit. Their employer finally noticed their strange behavior and raised an eyebrow, her sensitive nose picked up a scent.

"No way," she whispered and a smile began crawling over her muzzle. Then she literally jumped off the chair.

"RAPHIE-BABY!" the woman shouted she flew across the bar and slammed into a newly arrived turtle.

"Hey babe, miss me?" Demolisher Raphael grinned as he was hugged and kissed madly by the female rymska.

"Miss you? Are you kidding me? It's been way too long," Drerra the interdimensional smuggler squealed in delight and hugged her turtle even tighter.

"Yeah I missed you too," Raphael grinned as he began returning the kisses. "But how about getting somewhere more private?"

"Ooooh," the rymska grinned mischievously, obviously liking that idea very, very much.

 **End chapter 3**

* * *

For those who don't remember Drerra, she had brief appearances in Shattered Shells, and has been confirmed as being Demolisher Raphael's sweetheart... or was it the other way around. But they are in a mutually open relationship, they don't care what each other do, just as long as they meet occasionally and make up for lost time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on. 31/12 2006

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Assassin's world**

"So it was nothing really?" General Magistrate Raphael asked leaning back in his office chair. In front of his desk stood Ninja Master Donatello, dogi clad as usual except the head-mask was not on this time.

 _Hardly reportable,_ the ninja master gave a signal with his left hand.

 _Tony and one of the assassin's son, the youngest one, Obsidian, picked them up at their hotel about midday yesterday. He drove them to the mansion. About an hour or so later, Tony returned them to the hotel. They went straight to their room. I believe the meeting didn't go as planned._

"I wouldn't be surprised, I doubt The Demolisher is the Raphael they once knew by now." The mask-less turtle shook his head. "Well thanks anyway bro, I figured we might have wanted to keep an eye on this."

Donatello nodded; one never knows if something might come up. His brother sat up more properly in the chair. There was a thoughtful expression on his face. The Ninja Master raised an eye-ridge, wondering what the magistrate was thinking.

"I'm not sure if I should envy your counterpart or feel sorry for him," Raphael finally said.

"I know the Demolisher is dangerous person, but all records show that he's calm compared to who we have had to deal with. In fact it seems that much of the crimes he was charged with were hidden from his family. After that, once Leo busted him out, he's made no attempt to contact his family. It's almost like he's simply decided to disappear out of their lives for good," the magistrate continued, rubbing his chin slightly.

 _Unlike somebody we know, he doesn't want to harm his family,_ Ninja Master Donatello signaled.

"Exactly." Raphael rose up from his chair, let out a slight sigh and shook his head. "Well, no use sulking about that. You and Luna have plans for tonight?"

 _Nothing solid, though we might visit our counterparts,_ the dogi-clad one signaled.

"Mike and I were thinking of going to the pub after work, some of the others might show up there later tonight," the magistrate said and walked around the table. The two turtles then walked towards the office door.

 _Send my regards, I think I'll take the opportunity and finish the Christmas shopping,_ Donatello said as he and Raphael walked out of the office.

"See ya around Don." The magistrate waved his brother who began walking down the hallway. The turtle then turned to his secretary who sat behind her usual desk.

"Sooo… um, heard from your family?" he asked the dark haired woman.

"They got the tickets, they look forward spending the holidays with lots and lots of turtles," she said with a smile. The magistrate chuckled.

* * *

Agent Donatello sighed as he stepped into the large mall. The turtle had figured he might as well and look around the city. Maybe even do some shopping if he found something interesting enough. Shen hadn't felt up for a trip and was resting in the hotel.

The olive-green reptile yawned as he began casually strolling around. It had been a long night; his mother had been very upset over how the meeting had gone with the Demolisher. She hadn't really calmed down until very late. Donatello had spent most of the night on the armchair that was in her room, just to be ready if she needed something.

The turtle stopped in front of a construction shop of some type. His 'guarantee' message sprang to mind and he walked in. Although he doubted he would end up buying yellow boat paint, the agent figured he could at the very least take a look at what was available.

"Yeah, I need something to fix a table top, a dinner table, dark brown and made of wood." The turtle walked past a young man talking with one of the people working in the shop.

"I was moving it in and managed give it this nice long scratch," the human told the woman.

 _Didn't Lappie and I use Wood Filler or something to fix a scratch on mom and dad's table._ For some strange reason the turtle was brought back few years by listening to the customer's explanations.

Since this didn't really concern him and he was trying to distract himself from the past, Donatello walked further into the shop. He finally found himself in the paint section, not many people were there. Aside from him there was only one other, another turtle.

 _Whoa, what are odds?_ Agent Donatello immediately spotted that this was his own counterpart in this world. The other turtle was clad in a black dogi uniform, but was mask-less. He stood with his left side facing the off-worlder and looking at wall paint buckets.

The agent cringed when noticing that when the turtle was putting the bucket back, he only had one hand. The right seemed to have been cut off by the wrist. Suddenly the dogi-wearing reptile turned to face him; the off-worlder had to admit to feel shocked to see the scars on his beak. His counterpart spotted him and stopped on his walk for a moment. Then without a word selected another bucket and began examining it.

 _Life must have been rough on him I see,_ Agent Donatello thought and walked over to where they had paint made for boats. However, curiosity was getting the better of him; he glanced to where his counterpart was.

"Ah, excuse me," he turned back to the other turtle. The agent almost jumped back at the stare he got.

"I'm sorry for… well asking but seeing that we are counterparts apparently…" the off-worlder walked closer to the dogi-clad one who kept his hard expression on him.

"What happened to your hand and face?" He almost expected a verbal attack for being so noisy, but was met only with silence. Agent Donatello blinked, that hadn't exactly been the reaction he had been expecting.

The other turtle put the bucket away and with his left hand went inside his uniform. His counterpart raised an eye-ridge when seeing a notepad and a pen. Somehow the dogi-wearing Donatello balanced the small book on his right arm and used his only hand to write a note. Then the scarred reptile ripped the piece of paper out and gave it to the agent.

"Wha… huh," the off-world turtle looked at the note for a moment. When he looked up, the other reptile had vanished.

 _Oookay._ Agent Donatello frowned and looked at the note again.

 _Yes we are counterparts and we were both betrayed by someone we called a brother. Just unlike you, mine left me with more scars._ Stood on the paper.

Donatello looked around but saw no sign of the dogi-wearing turtle. Shrugging he put the note in the pocket of his raincoat and began walking to the exit. He saw no sign of his counterpart on the way. The agent, having no experience with ninjas, scratched his head over how the other reptile had disappeared so quickly.

He browsed other shops for an hour before heading out of the mall. The turtle wondered if he should catch a cab back to the hotel, or maybe walk around a bit. Figuring he needed the exercise, Donatello decided to walk. Walking past a bus sign he noticed the large vehicle leave, having already made its stop.

"No wait! Wait!" The turtle heard shouted and glanced back. He spotted the same young man who had been in the construction shop come running towards the bus stop. However, he was too late and had to watch the bus go its way down the street.

"Ah dammit, there won't be another one for an hour!" the man lamented with frustrated grunt and kicked a nearby stone. Then with hands buried into his jacket pockets, the human stalked back to the mall.

 _Tough luck._ The agent turtle shook his head and chuckled. He then continued to walk after the sidewalk and further into town.

* * *

 **Another world, unknown location**

The Demolisher yawned and stretched in the bed, but didn't otherwise rise up, was well content on just lying there and do nothing more. There was a movement beside him; suddenly Drerra huddled closer to him in her sleep. He put his left arm around her.

"Man, how much did I drink last night?" he muttered and used his right hand to palm his face; he had a big hangover after yesterday's drinking.

"Mmm… did you say something?" the rymska woman murmured, slowly one eye opened to look at the turtle.

"Nothing important, babe," Raphael said and kissed Drerra on the forehead. "You up?"

"Depends, is breakfast here yet?" she asked and shifted so the woman now lay half on the turtle.

"Nope," her lover responded, he still kept his arm around her. Drerra rose up slightly to look down at the turtle.

"I'm of the opinion that you haven't had sex, until you have had it with a mutant turtle," the rymska said with a mischievous grin causing the Demolisher to laugh loudly.

"Ow… ow please, baby, don't let me laugh. Hangover is killing me." He then cringed, as the headache got worse.

"Jeez, you must have been drinking hard before you came. You don't get that bad hangover so easily," Drerra commented and raised an eyebrow; then she narrowed her eyes but didn't drop the smile. "Anything you wish to share, cutie?"

"I dunno… family stuff… don't want to bother you with it," the Demolisher muttered, but he was only awarded with a curious stare from the rymska.

"Bother me? Waphie, I'm a rymska. Family stuff never bothers us," Drerra stated and made kissy face at the turtle. "Come one, share, what is it? Tell, tell tell."

"You are lucky it's you or I would be throwing you off me and telling you to stay out of my bus…" the Demolisher was shut up with a deep kiss on the beak.

"I got a visit from what is left of my family… it was uncomfortable because… well I have kind of decided to stay out of the way after well… you know," Raphael then told with hesitation once their mouths separated.

"Yeah? Oh yeah, you kind of never wanted them to know of your adventurous dealings." Drerra waggled her eyebrows and smirked. The turtle nodded and sighed. For some strange reason, the rymska woman managed to bring his attitude down.

"Didn't want to bother them with it, still don't. Now that I'm employed by Assassin Leonardo and Akre is apparently after me as well… well I don't want them involved. But they came and well… I kind of blew up into their faces… but I just can't really… I don't know." The Demolisher shook his head.

"Raphie, you can love them even though you are well, on the wrong side of the legal side," the rymska said and smiled warmly. The turtle looked at her with a confused frown.

"Look, as you know, we rymskas value family above anything else. I'm third youngest of nine sisters, now they probably never expected me to go smuggling and weapon selling in space and between dimensions. However, I still love them all to pieces. I keep them out of my life though, I can't step a foot in Rytonas without being arrested. Nevertheless, I still love my family very much, and I occasionally slip a letter through to them. I don't try to explain why I do what I do. I don't feel I need to explain my choices in life. But I do assure them that I love them and because I love them, I keep them out of my life," Drerra explained to him.

"Ugh… I don't do very well with that love you stuff," Raphael muttered.

"You don't have to say 'I love you', just clarify why you keep yourself away. You can imply that you care, that should be enough. Family members often pick up on that easily," the rymska said and her smile changed into a grin. "Look they may not understand, heck they may never understand why you are doing what you do. But at least you can tell them why you are keeping them away."

"Now." The rymska stretched lying flat on the turtle. "Shall I have those lazy bums that work for me bring us breakfast?"

"Breakfast sounds good," The Demolisher agreed, but there was a thoughtful expression on him as Drerra climbed over him and rose out of the bed.

* * *

 **Assassin's world**

 _I wonder if they serve coffee in there?_ Agent Donatello wondered as he stopped in front of what looked like a pub.

He had been walking for a while now and beginning to tire a little. Before he would return to the hotel, the turtle figured he could have cup of coffee or something. Thus the turtle walked in and noticed that some patrons indeed did have coffee cups.

"Coffee," he ordered from the bartended. The human soon handed him a steaming cup.

"There is a free refill, sir, if you wish when you finish," the bartender told the turtle who nodded before taking the cup to look for a seat.

"Well, look who's here," a voice addressed him from one of the boots.

Donatello brow rose when seeing the magistrate sitting there. In front of him sat a blue-greenish turtle wearing a mask, elbow and knee pads and wristbands all orange in color. He additionally was in silver-gray shorts and a dark grey sleeveless vest. The agent walked over to them when the very-dark green reptile waved him to come.

"I hope you are enjoying your stay in our world," General Magistrate Raphael said with a grin, then gestured to the other turtle. "This is my brother Deputy Magistrate Michelangelo."

"Yo." The orange-masked turtle did a short wave with his right hand. Agent Donatello just nodded towards the other turtle. He sat down when offered to sit.

"Under other circumstances, yes I might have been enjoying my stay here," he then answered the magistrate.

"I take it you found and met your brother?" Raphael asked and got a hesitant but positive nod from the olive-green turtle.

"Let's just say that it occurred almost exactly like I had expected, but my mother had higher hopes." Donatello shook his head and drank from his cup.

"So, what will you do now, just go home and forget it happened?" the magistrate inquired curiously.

The agent sighed heavily and bit his lip. He was in fact not sure what to do. In a way, he just wanted to go home and forget he came. However, the turtle knew that wouldn't happen. His mother for one would never forget it.

"I honestly don't know," the off-worlder finally admitted.

"What do you do back on your world?" Raphael decided to change the subject for now.

"I work for the CIA. But I have been considering moving to the IDA." Donatello shrugged.

"IDA agent? That's cool." The deputy shot in and sipped on his beer.

"If you do, who knows, you might end up working for me at times," the magistrate grinned a bit. "I sometimes get IDA agents here and have to put them to work."

"Yeah I guess." The olive-green turtle nodded. Then he looked more properly at the other two turtles.

An eye ridge rose high on him. Raphael was smiling a bit, though a grin would be more appropriate description. Mike however had a more serious expression; the mouth was in a single line. Donatello found that a bit weird, he actually was used to it to be the other way around.

"I met your brother… my counterpart in the mall," the agent then mentioned when he remembered the dogi-wearing turtle. "I… well I got a little curious about his condition. He wrote me a note."

Donatello went into the pocket of his coat and pulled out the note. He gave it to Raphael who glanced at it and nodded. The magistrate didn't look terribly surprised at all.

"Yeah, that sounds like Don," he said and gave the paper to Mike. The deputy shook his head and threw the note to the table.

"He's mute and he doesn't allow everybody to understand his hand signals. For strangers he writes notes," the magistrate explained to the off-world turtle.

"Yeah, our Leo cut out his tongue. He also gave him the scars on the beak and cut off his hand," the deputy clarified. The agent cringed when hearing that.

"Wait your Leo… isn't that this bounty hunter?" Donatello grimaced when both turtles nodded. _Good lord, and I was in his house with my mother._

"You see, in a way you have been lucky Donatello," the magistrate said and first now carried a serious expression. "We have to experience firsthand how our brother is. He makes sure that we are well aware he exists. He's tormented us for a very long time. Unfortunately, what we know is not the same we can prove. He usually has all aces up his sleeve."

"I have read the Demoli… your Raphael's records. It seems to me that you never even knew of his darker side until he was arrested," Raphael added, he regarded now his brother's counterpart in silence. The olive-green turtle seemed to be contemplating.

"Y-yes… you are right. We had no idea what La… Raphael was doing until the court-martial. In fact we believed he was innocent until, well the trial was over. Even Leonardo thought he was innocent, spent days on his case to prove that his brother was not guilty." The agent began slowly spinning the coffee cup. A deep regretful sigh escaped from his lips.

"I guess it must hurt this betrayal and we can understand it. It was a shock for us when Leo turned on us; just in our case Leo wasn't just content on turning to the dark side. He had to leave his scars on us," the magistrate said and drank from his glass.

"Raphael… he's… no you're right he would never hurt any of us physically, in fact he seemed to just want us out, just leave. Nothing more," the agent said.

"Something tells me that your brother loves you and your mother. But he has decided to just step away, allow you to live your life," Raphael suggested, the deputy nodded in agreement.

Donatello frowned as he considered that. Raphael had indeed walked away when he blew up yesterday. He had refrained from coming close to them, as if he feared he would strike them. The turtle finished from his cup. He looked at the other two turtles.

"Thanks for the chat," he said and stood up. "I better get going. If you meet my counterpart, your brother… tell him I'm sorry for asking that personal question. Sometimes I just get too curious."

The others didn't get a chance to respond as the other turtle picked up the cup and left. The magistrate looked at the deputy who was shrugging carelessly and drinking his drink.

"Well, he's definitely a Donatello," Raphael said grinning.

* * *

"Mr. Hamato?" The receptionist rose up from his seat when Agent Donatello came walking into the hotel. The turtle stopped and the human came running towards him holding two envelopes.

"Mr. Hamato, these letters were delivered here. But there was the 'Do not disturb' sign on your mother's room so we decided to wait until you arrived," the man said handing the letters to the turtle.

"Thanks." The turtle accepted the envelopes and the receptionist returned to the desk. Donatello looked at the letters and was surprised to see his name on one of them; his mother's name was on the other.

The turtle used the elevator to ascend to the floor where his and Shen's rooms were. He first walked to his mother's room and carefully opened it. When he had confirmed that she was in fact sleeping, the turtle placed her letter on the nightstand. Then Donatello left for his own room.

The agent sat down in a chair and stared at the envelope critically. It had no markings, just his name. It seemed to have been printed in a computer so there wasn't a recognizable handwriting. Slowly he opened envelope, pulled out the letter and unfolded it. It was as well computer written.

 _Donny!_

 _First of all, sorry that I blew up yesterday. But as you know me, things have always been complicated for me. I won't go into a long winded speech, or try to give a reason why I am who I am now. I am just who I am, always been. But I have never wanted to drag any of you into it. I have tried to keep you out of it. Trust me, if I behave like I don't care about my family, the less danger you are in. The people I deal with on daily bases are more than willing to hurt you._

 _This is why I kept you in the dark, because I do care about all of you. Yeah, even Leo and Mike, and I'm truly sorry that they are dead. Yeah even Leo, as hard headed stiff like he was sometimes. You and mom are safer if I simply keep away, that's why I never tried to contact you after I busted out. I can never truly return, by breaking out I ruined my first chance of parole anyway._

 _Good bye Don, it's better this way._

 _Your brother._

 _Hamato Raphael._

 _PS. I really should have punched you for telling that black-masked good for nothing turtle that you call me Lappie._

Donatello blinked after finishing the letter. The turtle had to reread it two times before it finally sunk in. Then the letter was carefully laid on the nightstand; the agent began rubbing his hands together. He stared at the paper with an unsure expression. Then he realized what his mother's letter was about.

The agent jumped out of the chair and rushed out of the room. He headed straight for Shen's and opened the door. Donatello stopped when seeing his mother sitting in the bed, in her hands was the letter. Slowly the turtle entered the room and the old woman looked up.

"Mother." Donatello walked to her and sat on the bedside. Shen put the letter away and with trembling arms put them around her son. The turtle embraced his mother as well. Soon he had to try to calm the crying woman down.

 _My mother, Hamato Shen._

 _I'm sorry for the pain and grieve I have caused you. I don't know how to say this, but to answer your question; why did I leave, it's very simple._

 _Because I love you, I love my family. I left so you and the others couldn't be hurt any longer because of me._

 _I can't return, I'm sorry if that is what you wish. But it is impossible for me, I am too involved in things to complicated to explain. It's better this way that I simply disappear and keep out of you and Don's lives._

 _I'm really sorry to hear that Leonardo and Michelangelo are no longer with you. I don't know, maybe because Michelangelo was sick that he never came for a visit. He probably knew I would spot it right away. It was always I who ratted him out when he was sick, because he would always over do himself. And Leonardo was just too proud to come. I still miss them and I miss father. I miss you and Donatello as well._

 _But now we must go our separate ways._

 _Your son._

 _Lappie._

* * *

Demolisher Raphael sat on the bed in his room and held a box. It had been found on the couch and put into his room. Either Shen or Agent Donatello had brought it and left it. A note on the box had it addressed to the Demolisher. He had already unwrapped it.

It was a small but wide box made out wood. The turtle recognized the carving; it was his father's design. He had carved a box for each of his four turtle sons. Raphael hadn't taken his with him when going to jail; it had been left at home. Now he was holding it. His name was carefully and stylishly carved on the box.

Slowly the turtle opened it, unsure about the content. At most he had kept some coins and old new paper clippings in it. However, he was greeted with a letter and an old photo. The Demolisher frowned as he picked up the photograph.

It was of him and his four brothers when little, about eight years old. An eye ridge rose on the turtle when he recognized the setting. They were in a honey farm in Japan. Raphael remembered now. They had spent a whole summer with an old childhood friend of their father's, Oroku Nagi and his brother Saki.

In fact the two men were on the picture as well, plus other children, four girls that seemed to be mutant lizards. The Demolisher couldn't help but smirk when recalling Saki's four lizard daughters. However, he couldn't recall their names. Flipping the picture, on the back was written in kanji.

 _Old friend, Yoshi._

 _It was an honor to have your sons for a visit this summer. My brother and I hope to meet you and your family again soon._

 _Nagi._

The Demolisher shook his head and put the photo on the bed. Now his attention turned to the letter. It was addressed to him. Raphael frowned; this was neither Donatello's handwriting nor his mothers. He unfolded the letter and his brow rose high.

 _Raphael._

 _I don't know what to say. I thought I knew you but apparently I didn't. I knew you were good at keeping things to yourself, but not that you were that good. I felt hurt and betrayed when the verdict was given. I said things I shouldn't have said._

 _I know for you I come out as stiff and full of myself. We never saw eye to eye, in fact we seldom could agree on anything. Our interests were just too different. Yet we are so alike, so stubborn and willing to go great lengths to achieve our goal._

 _You might wonder why I don't say this to you face to face. That's because I know you well enough, you would refuse to even enter the visitation area if I was in it. I can only hope that Don remembers to take your box next time he goes, he was going to do it if I recall._

 _I could have sent this as a normal mail if I hadn't already heard from Don that you so far refuse to read any mail sent to you. Why you do that? Well I don't know and I don't want to know._

 _Take care my brother. Hope to see you free soon._

 _Your brother_

 _Hamato Leonardo._

The Demolisher's brow sunk, he glanced at the date of the letter. It confirmed that this had been written just before he busted out. Raphael read it again and shook his head. He put the letter and the photo back in the box and placed it on his nightstand.

 _Well, I agree with you on that Leo. I would have refused to enter the visitation area if you had been there._ The turtle rose up from his bed.

The blood-red masked one approached the door and opened it. For a moment he glanced back at the box. Shrugging the Demolisher left his room. In the hallway he met the assassin.

"Oh, so you have returned," the black-clad one remarked. "I guess I should let you know that your mother and brother left for your world about an hour ago."

"Yeah uh, thanks," Raphael said and began walking past the other turtle. As he was approaching the stairs, the Demolisher stopped and turned. The assassin was heading further off into the hallway.

"Hey Leonardo," he called. Assassin Leonardo stopped and turned.

"You ever wonder why I always call you 'Fearless'?" Raphael asked, he didn't smirk so the black-masked reptile had to wonder why this was being brought up.

"Well to tell you the truth, I figured it was to try and get under my shell. Then again I have been called more annoying names," the assassin said and was about to turn around again.

"This is what I always called my brother, my Leonardo, before I was arrested," the Demolisher told him and then continued towards the stair. He thus failed to see Assassin Leonardo stare after him slack jawed and his only eye wide open in surprise.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** For people who don't know who Nagi is, Oroku Nagi was the actual Rival of Hamato Yoshi in the original Mirage Comic, however Hamato Yoshi killed him after Nagi beat up Tang Shen, this caused Oroku Saki, Nagi's little brother to kill Yoshi out of revenge and then of course Splinter trained the turtles to kill the Shredder to avenge Yoshi. I couldn't resist having Yoshi and Nagi being friends in the Demolisher's world


End file.
